The explosive growth of wireless telecommunications is evidence of modem society's expectation for almost instantaneous access to information. The decreased cost associated with wireless (mobile) handsets and the enhanced reliability of wireless transmissions has made mobile telecommunications a viable option for almost everyone. Indeed, it is now common for mobile subscribers to use wireless telecommunications services for all types of transactions. Traditional voice and data transmissions (e.g., facsimiles) are commonplace for even unsophisticated mobile subscribers. For others (e.g., those subscribers who conduct business via their mobile units), wireless telecommunications serves as a lifeline to customers and the office.
A well known staple of the business world is the conference call. A conference call is a meeting in which typically one or more parties participates in the discussion via telephone. As more business people travel and conduct their lives from airports and automobiles, it is becoming increasingly common for at least one conference call participant to be using a mobile unit served by a wireless telecommunications network. Although improvements have been made, the quality of a conference call is often a deterrent to a successful meeting. The less-than-optimal quality of a conference call, coupled with the ambient background noise associated with transmission by a wireless telecommunications network, is sometimes so intolerable that mobile conference call participants are asked to drop off from the call so that the rest of the participants may discuss matters with decreased distraction. Although most mobile units have a "mute" function, this function only deactivates the microphone of the mobile unit. Ambient noise associated with wireless transmission still flows to the other party via the wireless telecommunications network.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the art to enhance the ability of a mobile user to participate in a conference call.